Speak Now
by 27dayz
Summary: It's high time Jessie speaks up and claims what she wants most. Rocketshippy.


**AN: So here is another rocketshippy one-shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

**Summary:** It's high time Jessie spoke up and claimed what she wants most.

**Speak Now**

She moved with purpose down the stone-flagged walk of the elaborate church with the little cream-coloured cat pokemon darting on all four paws to keep up with her.

"Jess, are you really gonna do dis?" Meowth asked, panting as he tried in vain to keep up with her long strides. Jessie stopped so suddenly that the cat ran into the back of her legs and fell back on his tail.

"Yeow!" he howled, rubbing his behind, looking up at the magenta-haired woman with a mutinous glare.

"Yeah, I am, Meowth," she answered him, determination in her sapphire eyes, "He can't do this."

"Why not? He's a big boy, Jess, and as much as I hate da fact dat he's leavin' the team, it's just somethin' he has to do," Meowth said. She glared at him.

"Because he doesn't want this! You know he doesn't!" she protested.

"But he has to. His dad's sick and-"

"Right, and his dad has never pulled this stunt before," Jessie shot at the cat, rolling her eyes before she turned on her heel and resumed her sprint towards the church. Meowth watched her go with a calculating look on his furry face.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Jessie was at the steps of the church and didn't bother to see if Meowth was following her or not. That little traitor could go run back to Meowsy for all she cared. She started up the marble steps, panting and cursing the building for feeling the need to put fifty-seven steps between ground level and the stone monstrosity she was trying to get into. Apparently you needed to be in shape to do this, she thought wryly.

Finally she reached the top. She could see the large, ornate door adorned with a stain-glass window depicting the creepiest cupids she had ever seen. She cringed at the lack of style, but started towards it anyways. Two guys in suits suddenly blocked her way.

"Invitation?" one of them asked, raising his eyebrow in a knowing smirk.

"Must have left it in my hotel room," she lied, shooting him a steely look.

"No invitation, no entrance," the other guy said smugly. Jessie felt the vein on her forehead twitch as her anger bubbled to the surface.

"Look, Pal-"

"Hey, Jess!" she turned and found Meowth standing on the step, "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm not going any-"

"Come on!" Meowth called again, shooting her a devious grin and winking one of his twinkling blue eyes. She blinked for a moment in surprise and confusion at the cat's expression.

"Go with your friend, Lady," one of the men snarled, and he and his buddy shared a laugh. She shot them a little glare before she followed Meowth to the edge of the steps.

"What?" she snarled. He pointed to an open window that had more creepy cupids painted on it.

"Figured you'd need a plan B, and considering you have trouble wit plan A most of da time, I tought Meowth could be of assistance," he explained, winking at her.

"What happened to 'dis is just somethin' he has to do'?" she asked in a poor imitation of the cat's Brooklyn accent. He smirked.

"He's my pal too, Jess. I don't wanna see him walk down da aisle wit da wrong goil either," Meowth said.

"So you're gonna help me?" she asked.

"Of course! I already checked to see if da coast is clear an' it is," he replied.

"Uh…thanks," she said, stunned speechless by the cat. He grinned up at her.

"Any time," he said, "I'd rather see Jimmy miserable wit you den miserable wit dat hag any day," he told her, jumping into the open window before he could give her a chance to respond.

She stood there for a moment, blinking in surprise as what Meowth said registered in her brain. She ignored the insult and focused on the meaning behind it. The cat actually thought that she…

Jessie shook her head and dived in the window after her friend.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

"Meowth!" she hissed, looking for the cat. He had managed to disappear and now she was left skulking down a hallway looking for the stupid, useless cat. She crawled around a corner and froze before she dove back and pressed herself to the wall. She hazarded another glance at the guests seated in the next room, waiting for it to start. She didn't recognize ninety-percent of the people in attendance. Those she did recognize, she felt disgust and anger.

Her eyes swept over the preppy boys in the back. She recognized them from her days at Pokemon Technical School. They used to bully James all the time, never relenting in their tortures until she stepped in and put a stop to it. She grinned, remembering how she had knocked two out and made three others cry. Quite a feat considering she had been a ten-year-old girl and they were a lot bigger than her. The fact that they were here, at James's wedding, annoyed her to no end and she knew that these clowns were here because of his bride-to-be.

Jessie's eyes then scanned the bride's side of the church. What horribly boring people, she noted, rolling her eyes as a woman with curly red hair sat with a man with neat grey hair. She noted a few other members and cringed in distaste at the bland, frilly clothes that they donned for this occasion. Yuk. Jessie wouldn't be caught dead in that.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHIN' RIGHT!" a loud southern scream filled the church, making Jessie jump. She pressed herself tighter to the wall as she watched her best friend's fiancé rush from one room to the next in a puffy white dress. She almost felt pity for the poor girl in the pastel bridesmaid dress as the girl rushed after Bridezilla.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Jessie turned back to the packed church, her eyes scanning the front for a familiar face. She saw him standing at the front of the church with a priest. James. He was in a dark suit and he looked like he was about to be sick. She felt sympathy for him, wishing there was something she could do to take him away from this Hell. She hated seeing that downhearted look on his face. There was no familiar sparkle in his eyes, no happiness.

"Oh, James," she murmured. She knew that he was a pure romantic at heart and that this was probably not his idea of the ideal wedding, being forced down the aisle by his parents to marry a woman he didn't love. He was just like the tragic hero, forced down the aisle only to be saved when his true beloved speaks up and objects. For a fleeting moment, Jessie saw herself standing tall in front of everyone, staring only at James, saying, 'I object. You don't belong with her! You belong with-'

Jessie shook her head. Where did that come from?

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

"Psst! Jess!" Meowth hissed. She looked over and saw the can hiding behind a gaudy white pillar.

"Where have you been?" she whispered.

"It's startin'!" he exclaimed, "Get behind dere!" he ordered. She looked and saw that it was indeed time to start. She ducked behind a curtain across from Meowth just as the organ began to play that familiar march. She hazarded a look at James, who had his head down like a prisoner unable to escape his fate.

She looked back at Meowth, who pointed at the approaching bride and stuck the middle claw on both his paws up in the air and pointed it at the vile woman. Jessie stifled her laughter and made a gagging motion and stuck her finger in her mouth. Meowth mimed hanging himself while she mimicked a shooting the puffy white dress of the bride.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?_

Jessie and Meowth watched as the bride strutted smugly down the aisle towards their best friend. Jessie looked at James and found that he was trying to look happy, but she could see through his façade. She knew him better than she knew herself. She watched as he shut his eyes and as he opened them again, knowing that he had hoped that when he opened his eyes, he had been wishing that the entire scene would disappear. She saw him sigh and watched as his lips moved.

It was impossible to determine what he said, what he wanted to say, but Jessie felt something, like she knew what he was trying to say. He was pleading for help.

He raised his eyes and miserably scanned the church. His eyes stopped as they passed over her curtain and a look of confusion flashed across his face. She knew that he couldn't see her, yet his eyes lingered, a question in his green orbs.

"James," she murmured. She saw a ghost of a smile on his face. It made her wonder. Could he possible know that she was there? He tilted his head forwards, as if to nod in response to her unspoken question. His eyes darted to his approaching fiancé and then back at Jessie's curtain. There was something in his eyes and she realized that like before, he was silently pleading for help.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
_

"Then don't do it," she whispered, "Walk away, James. Run away. Don't say a word. Come on, James. Now," she begged. Logically, she knew that he couldn't hear her whispers, but she focused on him with all her might, silently telling him that if he didn't want to go through with it, he had to walk away.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now_

He didn't move. He was frozen to the spot as his fiancé took her place in front of him. She watched him take a shaky breath.

"Come on, James," she whispered with a little more force, "Don't do it! Turn and walk out! Please!" she begged, her breathing becoming panicked as that wench grabbed his hand. She was a little aware of Meowth staring across at her, but she didn't care. This couldn't happen! James couldn't let this happen! He had to do something, anything to stop it! He was running out of time!

"James, please!" she heard the words slip through her shaking lips once again, "Don't marry her. Turn around, James. Don't go through with it. Don't leave me," the last words tumbled from her lips without her thinking of them. They surprised her, stunned her as the realization came crashing down, as it all became clear. For the first time, she allowed that feeling shoot through her, the one that she had been trying to deny for so long.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join James Morgan and Jessiebelle Kingley the holy matrimony."

"Stop him, James," Jessie said, "Turn around. Come to me. Runaway with me. Be with me."

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

"If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said, and silence took over the room. James didn't say anything, but his eyes darted to the curtain again, and this time, Jessie knew exactly what he wanted.

He wanted her.

Jessie moved out from behind the curtain and into the aisle.

"I do," Jessie managed to get out, her voice uncharacteristically small as the weight of a hundred sets eyes landed on her, all conveying the same horror and scandal. The preppy boys in the back row flinched, remembering the girl who had beat them up. Jessiebelle's mouth is moving in shock, but there is nothing coming out. Her mother fainted into her father's arms. James's mother let out a little shriek and his father stared in wide-eyed panic. Meowth grinned ear to ear.

But Jessie wasn't looking at any of them. She was looking at James.

He had dropped Jessiebelle's hand and he was beaming for the first time that day, the sparkle that she loved so much returning to those beautiful eyes. He drank her in and she did the same.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Jessiebelle finally managed to scream, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"Leave at once, young lady!" James's father cried, getting to his feet. Jessie heard more shouts and the footsteps of the ushers hurrying towards her.

"NOT SO FAST!" Meowth shouted, leaping into action and barring his claws. He gave her a mini salute as he took a swipe at the guards who backed away. She smiled at him and nodded, taking her cue to finally say the words.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

"I'm not going anywhere," Jessie said loudly, her confidence returning to her in full force. She walked down the aisle as the crowd quieted down.

"I know that you all probably think I'm trash, that I have no business being here, disrupting this LOVELY wedding," she put a sarcastic emphasis on the words before continuing, "but, I actually have some very, very important business here," she paused, looking up at James, "You see, James here cannot marry Jessiebelle. He's not her type. He's too sweet, too kind, and WAY too good for her."

"WHAT?" Jessiebelle screeched, her features contorting into a look of rage that Jessie was well known for. Jessie merely laughed as she came to her destination in front of James, who was looking at her with a look of pure wonder.

"Jess…" he sighed, lost for words.

"James," she said, smiling up at him.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

"So I'm too good for her, huh?" he asked, not paying attention to his seething fiancé.

"The best," Jessie clarified, reaching up to put her hand on his neck, "Don't marry her. I know you don't want to. You don't belong with her. You belong with me."

"NO! HE BELONGS WITH ME!" Jessiebelle shrieked starting forwards, but then she screamed in horror as her bouncy red curls fell to the floor.

"An' who says Meowth is a useless cat?" Meowth quipped, from his spectacular landing pose as he sheathed his claws. Jessie immediately felt a little guilty.

"Meowth? How?" James gasped over Jessiebelle's shrieks of horror. The cat winked at him.

"Figured she'd have the same weakness as Jess," Meowth shrugged, "An' you DON'T mess wit Jess's hair."

"AHHHHHH! I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Jessiebelle shrieked, shoving past Jessie, James, and Meowth and running to the back of the church.

Jessie saw the elegant train floating down the aisle after her (even more) evil doppelganger and felt an itch. Her foot came down on the train, tearing the gaudy wedding dress from Jessiebelle's body. There was a collective gasp, another shriek, and then laughter. Then Jessie looked down and saw that her foot was not the only one stamping on what was left of the wedding dress.

She looked up at James and he looked down at her.

"I've always wanted to do that," they said at the same time. They blinked, surprised that they said the exact same thing, but then they shared their trademark devious grins.

_And you say lets run away now  
__I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'_

"Let's get out of here," James said, "You and me…let's runaway."

"JAMES!" James's parents yelped, scandalized. James appraised his parents for a moment and then looked back at Jessie.

"Meet you out back?" he asked.

"Be there," she ordered, grinning.

"JAMES!" she heard his parents bellowing as she ran out the front of the church and as he ran out the back.

"JAMES!"

Jessie was floating in the infamous meowth-head balloon, waiting behind the church when he appeared out the back door in his familiar white Team Rocket uniform. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Prepared for trouble?" she called down to him.

"Make it double!" he shouted up to her, running towards the balloon as she lowered it to pick him up. He jumped into the basket, his laughter mixing with hers as they floated higher into the sky.

"Why does this feel like deja-vu?" Jessie asked, remembering a moment years before. He just laughed.

"I have a feeling that this time won't be like the last time," he told her.

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He just shook his head and leaned in towards her. Her heart sped up in her chest as his lips met hers. Her reaction was instantaneous, slipping her arms around his neck, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. She had no idea kissing him would be like this, that they would fit together so perfectly, that there would be explosions going off in her head, that she never wanted it to end.

But it did end and he leaned his forehead against hers, a goofy grin on his face.

"Definitely not like last time," she breathed.

"Nope," he agreed, "Definitely better, though," he said, causing both of them to giggle.

"No regrets?" she asked, just to make sure. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Never," James told her, "You being in that church and speaking up when the priest said so will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Really?" she asked.

"You are the best thing that has ever been mine," he confirmed, moving in to kiss her again. They were completely absorbed in each other that they were oblivious to some very disgruntled shouts from below.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT MEOWTH AGAIN! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOUSE KNUCKLEHEADS AND DIS IS DA THANKS I GET?"

**The End**

**AN: So I just bought the new T. Swift CD and this song practically SCREAMED rocketshipping. I just wrote it in like the last three hours when I was supposed to finish my essay, but meh. I'm getting sick of school. Writing fanfics and listening to Taylor Swift is so much more enjoyable. Please review and let me know what you think of rocketshipping meets Taylor Swift :)**


End file.
